Accidental Love
by EllaJokea
Summary: PruCan...at a school...France in a way pushes them together...need i say more?


Since I was young, I was always taking baby steps. I was always that quiet, shy, and invisible child no one seemed to notice. My family seemed to do the same thing. France would always go away for days or even a few weeks, but Seychelles always took care of me when he was gone. Since she knew French, I would still learn my French. One year, though, when I was still a child, France lost a war and I was given to Britain to be taken care of. I was extremely confused. All I knew was that now, I had a loud and annoying brother and a father who could not cook even if his life depended on it. That was saying a lot. I instantly did not enjoy living there.

As I got older, I was finally able to return to France. When I did, I was a teenager and I knew two languages fluently; English and French. I would go to school with America and then go to my afterschool club (Music Club). Then I would go to the detention classroom, where France, Spain and Prussia would be. I would walk in and when France would see me he'd say:

"Maddie, Êtes-vous prêt à aller?" (Are you ready to go?)

"Oui! Papa."

"Okay. Je vous verrai deux demain!" (I'll see you two tomorrow!)

"Okay! See you tomorrow, France!" Spain and Prussia would say together.

So then France and I would walk home. He would help me with my homework, eat dinner and go to bed. Every day, this would happen, until one day when I got to the detention classroom, France saw me and said:

"I'm sorry, Maddie. I can't leave yet. I've got all this work to do."

"It's okay, I can wait."

"No, you should head home, but I don't want you walking alone."

He looked over at Prussia and Spain. Spain simply replied:

"Sorry mi amigo, I can't. I've got to walk Romano home."

"Prussia?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to ask, but would you be willing to walk Maddie home?"

"Sure. I've got nowhere to be."

"Okay, Maddie, I'll see you when I get home tonight."

"Okay, Papa."

And this was the start of an interesting turn of events. Whenever France couldn't walk me home, Prussia started to offer to walk me home. France didn't seem to catch on or he was happy that someone made me happy because they saw me. One day when, once again France couldn't walk me home, Prussia did. When we got to my house, it started to rain. So I said:

"Prussia, why don't you come inside and wait until the rain passes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll make some hot chocolate or tea, which do you like?"

"Hot Chocolate, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I went into the kitchen and made it and put some cookies on a plate and brought a tray out to where he was sitting. As we drank and ate, we talked. When we were done, I looked outside and the rain was almost over. I looked back at Prussia. He looked so sweet and kind, unlike the Prussia everyone sees all the time. I was seeing his true colors. I hadn't even noticed I was smiling until he said:

"Hey, Maddie, why are you smiling?"

"Oh! I was?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I like it. You have such a sweet smile. You should smile more."

"Oh, thank you. No one ever tells me something like that. Then again not many people notice me." I'm sure I was blushing. Just then Prussia said a few words:

"I noticed you."

And then, it happened all so fast, he leaned over to me, placed his right hand on my cheek and kissed me. I was surprised and shocked and happy. I had found someone who actually saw me. I was happy.

When he stopped, he just said:

"Sorry…"

"No, don't say sorry. I like you. I love you because you see me, even when others don't."

"Well, I guess it's my turn, to say it. I love you because you are sweet and kind. You should be noticed more often. I don't understand why people don't."

"Sometimes, I just don't want to be noticed. I think Papa understands that or he's trying to protect me."

"I'm sure whatever he's thinking, he'll be happy to know that someone else sees you and will protect you when he's not able to."

"I'm sure that's why, thank you, Prussia." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

THE END!


End file.
